Sworn Enemies
by Margaret Penningsly
Summary: All of the kids on the Isle of the Lost. There's a lot of them. So why, out of all those kids, did Ben pick them? Two of them don't matter to me. But the other two. Their devotion to their parents, is what makes me wish my aunt never sent me to Auradon Prep. They might just kill me. 99% chance they will. Rated T for possible violence in later chapters.
1. It was such a good day!

**_NOTE: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction that I have posted so ENJOY!_**

 ** _NOTE 2: I don't own anything except my own characters._**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. I stretched as I sat up in bed, letting out a big yawn. I opened my bedroom window, wow! So many sounds were rushing to my ears. The villagers as they awoke and got to their jobs, my uncle talking to his pet, and, my aunt and mom talking? They sounded so close. I shut the window and realized I could still hear them. After a couple minutes of me trying to decipher what they were saying, my aunt and mom came in. My aunt, Princess Anna of Arendelle, rushed in and tripped on absolutely nothing like her normal, goofy self.

"Ahhh, okay, okay," She said as she steadied herself, finally, after brushing off her dress, she cut right to the chase, "Elly, I think you should attend Auradon Prep."

"What?" I asked her. I looked to my mom, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, for help or anything. She just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her little sister.

"I'm needed here!" I replied after an awkward moment of silence.

"I know you think that but…" I cut her off before she could reply.

"I'm next in line for the throne, I need to be studying, watching mom, and learning what my future career is."

"Mom?" I turned to my mom and asked.

"Auradon Prep is an amazing school honey. You have been home-schooled all your life, it's time to go join the world. Don't make the same mistake I did and stay locked up in the castle." She replied.

"You would have to start packing now, your first day is Monday. I know it's only two days, but you will see us on Family Day. Plus you would get to room with the new girls, Mal and Evie. I hear Evie likes makeup. You like makeup. You'll be great friends!" I sighed as Anna finished. I knew there was no talking them out of this. I started packing, and before I knew it, Monday came.


	2. Welcome to Auradon Prep

A black limo pulled up in front of our castle and I knew that it was going to be one of the last times I saw my mom and aunt for a while. After brief goodbyes, due to the driver's impatience, I got in the limo with all of my stuff. The scenery went by quickly, I'm sure the driver was speeding, and before I knew it I was at Auradon Prep.

I will save you from the boring details of registration, but basically I just talked to the headmistress, Fairy Godmother, and after some paperwork she sent me on my way to my new dorm. I arrived at the door, after taking about 10 deep breaths, noticing the freezing over door handle and warming it up, and almost walking away many times, I went into the room.

When I walked in I saw 3 beds in the room. One of them was being sat on by a girl with purple hair, the other had clothes laid out on it, the other was completely empty. Looking at the floor to avoid the purple-haired and blue-haired girls gazes I made my way to the empty bed I assumed was mine. Finally I took a deep breath and rushed into the bathroom. I slowly looked in the mirror. My blondish/bluish hair was still in a side braid. My Arendelle princess crown resting upon my head. My makeup was the same as always, light blue lipstick and eye shadow, with mascara and light blue eyeliner. My outfit looked just like my mom's signature dress, actually it is the exact same. I made it a while back with my magic. And resting around my neck was my beloved necklace I got from my aunt. A shiny locket with a picture of the three of us, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. This calmed me down, I finally decided to step outside the bathroom and meet my roommates.


	3. Great! Now I have to talk to people?

'Ok, I got this. Just open the door and go say hi.' I thought to myself.

I opened the door slightly then slammed it on my fingers, accidentally. Holding my injured fingers I slowly opened the bathroom door. Once it got to the point that I could squeeze out of it, I dashed to my bed and threw the covers over myself so no one could see me.

"Umm, ok?" One girl said, then she snapped her fingers and said "E"

My roommates came over and pulled the covers off of my head. Out of self defense I curled up in a ball on the ground. The blue haired girl gently helped me up. I threw a blanket over my head and probably looked ridiculous. Then came a knock at the door, I jumped. The people at the door came in and one of them said,

"Who's the ghost under the sheet?" It sounded like a boy. There was another knock and I jumped again. Another boy came in, he walked straight over to me and pulled the sheet off my head.

"Elly?" Asked my cousin Adam, Anna's son.

"Adam" I hugged him, relieved. I had forgotten that he went to Auradon Prep as well.

"Sorry to interrupt your little family moment, but this must be your cousin, Elly? And she is our new roommate." Said the purple haired girl. I nodded.

"Cool, so my name is Evie, and this is Mal." Evie pointed at the purple haired girl.

I just nodded, too shy to say anything. Evil noticed my awkward glances toward the other two boys in the room and quickly said,

"Oh! That is Jay and this is Carlos" Another awkward nod as Adam grabbed my limp hand and waved it weakly towards them. Everyone laughed. I calmed down listening to the other teenagers laugh at my awkwardness and my cousin's equally awkward reaction.

"I'm Elly, Queen Elsa's daughter." I said softly. All the Villain Kids replied with things like,

"Ohh" and "that makes so much sense." The boy, Carlos said,

"Cruella's son" Next Jay said, "Jafar" Mal said, "Maleficent" and Evie replied "Evil Queen". I couldn't help but sigh in relief, Mal noticed and said

"What?"

I replied with, "I'm just glad that Cassandra and Hailey aren't in Auradon." Me and Adam shuddered at the thought. All the VKs groaned.

"We knew them, Hailey and Cassandra were always complaining how their fathers didn't take over your kingdom." Evie said.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Asked Carlos.

"Hailey is Hans' daughter and Cassandra is the duke's" Adam replied as he got a dreamy look on his face. I slapped him on the arm,

"He has a crush on Cassandra, though they've never met." I said after noticing everyone's confused facial experessions.

"Well...I'm gonna go to dinner now." Carlos replied to a moment of silence. Everyone else muttered that they agreed and left. I had to be dragged out by Adam, but I finally made it out of the dorm.


End file.
